The present invention relates to an apparatus for extraction of articles frozen in moulds in a freezing machine, the apparatus comprising means for inserting retaining means in the moulds for engagement with the articles and means for lifting the retaining means for extraction of the articles.
In apparatus of the type referred to here it is known to use as retaining means sticks for ice lollies, such sticks being inserted in the material filled into the moulds, and after freezing and partial thawing of the subject ice lollies, the sticks are gripped and the ice lollies extracted from the moulds.
Furthermore, it is known to use as retaining means, extraction means having at the underside therefor. These extraction means are placed on top of the material to be frozen after the latter is filled into the moulds, and during the freezing process of the subject material, the articles in question are frozen onto the underside of the extraction means, whereupon the latter are used for extracting the articles after the latter are thawed loose in relation to the moulds. The aforesaid extraction means are not always equally suitable since they have to adhere sufficiently to the subject articles to be able to lift same, while at the same time the thawing loose of the articles in relation to the moulds must not cause the extraction means to lose their firm grip on the frozen articles.